Natsu e no Tobira
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Our friends from Sun Garden went to New York City. However, without warning, the entire city falls under a strange winter and becomes deserted. What's up with you, Burn-sama? YAOI!
1. Ichinenburi no Saikai

I don't own Inazuma Eleven and the Digimon Drama CD plot. I did change a bit of the plot but everything is still the same. I wanted to use the children from Sun garden because it's Gazelle-sama! Well, can't say that. I was listening to the Drama CD and then Sun garden people appeared in my mind. Who cares anyway. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>The sounds of cars diving past, honking as they got into a small traffic jam, people's footsteps tapping on the pavement and their owner's taking on the phone, police siren and trains boomed into our beloved tulip-head and ice-cream boys from Sun garden ears. This is what we call 'The city of New York', always busy, always noisy.<p>

Right now, these boys were walking around New York city. After getting a hotel room and setting down, they went off to meet someone who was here in New York too. Well, more like they came here for a visit too but went first.

"Hyaaah, we're here!" Burn exclaimed with his fist up in the sky, "We're here again!"

"But Burn..." Gazelle said, licking an ice-cream, "I'd rather spent my time relaxing in my bedroom instead of being in New York."

"What are you saying, Gazelle? This time, we're here to sightsee!"

"we did have it rough here last summer." Burn sighed,

"Summer sure isn't as great as everyone makes it out to be." The two boys stopped, looking side to side wondering where was that annoying girl, AKA Fujisaki Mimiru, she came with Hiroto and Midorikawa first due to the plane being full that it could only fit three people.

Thinking that it would be much more better for her to be with Hiroto and Midorikawa and not Gazelle and Burn. At first, Hitomiko suggested that Gazelle went first with Hiroto and Midorikawa, but Mimiru kept on whining that Gazelle should be with Burn and not Hiroto and Midorikawa and that it would ruin their so called 'relationship' together. Hence, in the end, Mimiru went with Hiroto and Midorikawa. Gazelle with Burn.

For once, Gazelle was very happy that Mimiru was not by his side screaming for no good reason. He could imagine her sobbing in the plane and murning his aliea name as each tear drop hit her skirt. Oh that was the best thing that has ever happen to him and Burn.

"Last summer vacation, when father wanted to let our 'alien invasion' known, we turned up in New York. The situation then was tough, but this year's summer wasn't so great either. My team got owned in the Soccer District Competition. Rean refused my invitation to the beach, and when I was making plans to hang out with Nepper, I find that he's gotten himself Heat as his boyfriend without me knowing!" Burn sighed again, "nothing good has happened so far this summer." He kept slient for a while, "But one thing's for sure...I expect to at least have fun on this trip in New York." Burn forced a grin on his face. Gazelle just smiled back at Burn.

"Gazelle-sama~!" Gazelle froze. Burn chuckled.

"Any second now she's going to hug you from behind." He said, still with that grin on his face.

"Don't remind me." Gazelle said, giving a glare to Burn.

"Gazelle-sama~!" The voice came much closer than before and then, Mimiru was hugging Gazelle and it seems that she did not want to let go.

"Oi! Mimi! Let go!"

"Owwwww~ Gazelle-sama I miss you soo much! I have been thinking of you since I left Japan! I'm never ever letting you go!"

"Oi! Burn, help me!"

"Sorry." Burn said.

"BURN!"

* * *

><p>The three walked to a basketball court and sat on a bench. Burn standing behind it. Waiting for Hiroto and Midorikawa to come. Apparently, when Hiroto received a call from Gazelle that he had reached New York. Mimiru rushed towards the hotel to find them. Leaving Hiroto and Midorikawa to slowly walk to meet them.<p>

"You look like you're doing well." Burn said, trying to hold his laughter. Mimiru was hugging on to Gazelle's arm. The ice boy was annoyed by this.

"Same goes for you, Burn-sama!" Mimiru turned to Gazelle, "You too, Gazelle-sama!"

"I'm doing great, but Burn's really only pretending to be." Gazelle said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh? Something wrong?" Mimiru turned back to Burn. He grabs the chain wall dramatically.

"Hn. Well...a lot of things have happened to me." Mimiru giggled, she let go of Gazelle's arm. Gazelle heave a sigh of relief.

"Waah, when you speak like that, it feels like you're more of an adult, Burn-sama." Mimiru said cheerfully.

"Did I sound a bit like Gran?" Burn asked, his facial expression changed to happy. Footsteps approached the trio.

"Who's more of an adult?"

"Eh?"

"It's been a while, Burn."

"G-gran!" Burn shouted.

"Reize!" Gazelle shouted too. Hiroto and Midorikawa stopped in front of them.

"Gazelle! I'm glad to meet you again!" Midorikawa said.

"What took you guys so long to get here!" Burn asked.

"Hehe...We got lost." Hiroto answered with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Gomen Hiroto-kun~. I should have told you how to get there, but because Gazelle-sama-"

"No worries. We all understand your situation." Hiroto said.

"What are you saying..." Gazelle cross his arms and look away.

"This is what you expect from a fangirl like Mimi-chan, Gazelle."

"Don't remind me..." Gazelle sulked.

"Tsch. Like I care." Burn looked away.

"Burn, you should start thinking a bit more carefully before speaking. If you keep saying those rude words, even An-chan will reject you." A 'ting' sound confirmed that Hiroto was right. Burn gulped.

"Hiroto, don't." Midorikawa said as he turned his head to Burn, "looks like it already happened."

"No way!" Mimiru exclaimed, "Burn-sama, you were suffering from unrequited love and I didn't know!"

"Also..." Gazelle continued, "He failed at a soccer match, and Nepper become a gay and gotten a boyfriend."

"Heat!" Hiroto, Midorikawa and Mimiru asked.

"The bee stings when you're already crying." Midorikawa said.

"Also, it never rains but it pours.'" Hiroto said.

"Owww~ Hiroto-kun spent so much time with Midorikawa, that he learned sayings from him! Kyaaaa!" Mimiru exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped.

"you guys, just shut up!" Burn was getting pissed off.

"but we're trying to comfort you." Hiroto said.

"What..." Midorikawa murned. He put his hand behind his back and slant to the side.

"you are doing no such thing!" Burn scolded. He then heard a small bell ring and a voice.

_Come._

"Eh?" Burn turned his head.

"What's wrong, Burn?" Gazelle asked. Burn turned his head to Gazelle.

"Just now...a voice..." Burn started walking who where he thought he heard the voice. Everyone followed him. It lead them to the city's town park.

"What...voice?" Mimiru asked. Claiming that she did not hear any voice.

_Come here._

"Listen, a girl's voice." Burn put a finger on his lips.

"I don't hear anything." Gazelle said, a confuse look on his face.

"Me neither." Midorikawa said with a cute confuse look he could make.

"How pathetic. Maybe your head turned strange from the shock when An-chan rejected you." Hiroto said.

"H-Hey!" Burn said. Everyone walked away. Thinking that this was nothing at all.

_Please._

"I'm sure of it...I can hear her." Burn whispered to himself. Suddenly, the sky seemed to be shifting. A sound that sounds like you are in a cave was heard, "w-what?" Burn muttered to himself as he looked at the sky. A huge dust of wind is blowing.

"Burn!" Gazelle shouted.

"The scenery around us is...warping." Hiroto looked up at the sky. It was spining around them faster.

"This is kinda weird!" Midorikawa said in a nervous voice. Right there, the wind grew stronger and the background moved even faster that no one could make out where they were, it was like they there stuck in a tornado.

"AHHHH!" Everyone screamed, they covered their eyes using their arms, trying to keep themselves on the ground, and then it stopped. The ice-cream stick which Gazelle was holding on to dropped on the ground.

"what's...going on here?" Burn asked. Looking around.

"Dunno..." Hiroto repiled, doing the same thing.

"There's no one here...besides us." Mimiru said.

"Why?" Gazelle asked. Everyone looked at each other. Begging someone to answer the question.

"we are still in New York." Burn said. Noticing the basketball court from afar, "We are in Madison Square Garden, but... for some reason, we were the only ones there." Burn stopped for a while, "To make matters worse..."

"Burn...I'm cold." Gazelle shivered and rubbed his arms.

"A cold wintry wind is blowing throughout the city." Burn ignored Gazelle. A cold wind pass them, Gazelle sneezes. "Aren't you the ice boy! Isn't your element ice?"

"I'm human." Gazelle rubbed his nose, "I'm wearing thin material shirt alright tulip and look at the my shirt. No slevees." Gazelle put his hand on his hip and pat on his shoulder.

Everyone were walking around the city. Trying to find any clues to what happened.

"Why is it winter!" Burn asked.

"Dunno..." Hiroto answered Burn again.

"I wonder why..." Midorikawa wondered.

"There really isn't anyone here...uuh..." Mimiru said. Gazelle sneezed again.

"No one's here...and it's cold...this place feels kind of lonely." Midorikawa said, worried.

"You think so, Midorikawa? I agree...that it's kinda lonely." Gazelle asked. He wiped away a snot hanging down his nose.

"We got pulled into a strange world this summer!" Burn yelled, "This is not my type of trip that I want to have!"

"Gomen." Gazelle apologized, he took out a tissue and wipe his nose.

"Suzuno..." Hiroto said. Burn calmed down and mummbled,

"...I'm sorry..." there was slience. Just then, Hiroto used his right fist to hit his open left palm. His mouth formed an 'O' shape,

"Is it possible that that this world was born from your heart, Burn?" Hiroto asked.

"W-why do you say that?" Burn asked.

"Burn...because, you got rejected by Rean, you lost the soccer competition, and Nepper has a boyfriend before you." Gazelle said. The same 'ting' sound was heard again.

"...Stop repeating that every time!" Burn scolded Gazelle.

"Gazelle-sama said boyfriend, Burn-sama doesn't want a boyfriend. Or are you trying to say that you want to be Burn-sama's boyfriend. Hum?" Mimi nugged Gazelle, who blushed.

"You stupid girl! Like hell I would-"

"In any case, we should find some coats. If Gazelle-sama stay any longer in this cold, he'll die!" Mimiru suggested.

"I'm not dying you idiot!"

"Coats?" Midorikawa asked.

"No one's around! It's okay for us to wear any brand of clothing we like, right?" Mimiru giggled and raised her fist into the air, "All right~!"

"Umm, Fujisaki...I don't think this is the time for that..." Burn said.

"I'll help you look for some, Mimi-chan!" Hiroto followed.

"Arigato, Hiroto-kun~!" Mimiru thanked him.

"No problem!" Hiroto smiled.

"The more important matter here is to think about how to go back to our own world!" Burn sneezed.

"Burn, there's snot coming from your nose." Gazelle said coldly, "I think you should wear something warmer. I need one too." Burn sniff the snot

"Damn it...Give me back my summer!" Burn begged the sky.

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading! Please review!<p> 


	2. Shoujo to no Deal

Back to where we are! Yes! Man, this story is hard. Trying to find a good plot that matches with the plot of this Drama CD. Thankies for the reviews! Here is the second chappie!

* * *

><p>The door of a shop opened, setting off the bell hanging above it. It rang as Mimiru stepped in. Followed by Hiroto, Midorikawa, Burn and Gazelle. They spread around the shop, looking for a winter clothing for themselves.<p>

"Mimi-chan." Hiroto called out from one side of the shop.

"hm?" Mimiru turned to face him from the other side of the shop.

"I found a winter coat for you." Hiroto lifted the winter coat up for Mimiru to see.

"Wow! Oh Hiroto-kun! You're so thoughtful!" Mimiru skipped towards him, jumpping over the sofas and carelessly missing clothes on the floor. She took the coat from Hiroto's hands and turned to a mirror to see if it looks good.

"Just as i'd thought, it looks very good on you." Hiroto said, looking at the mirror with Mimiru's reflection.

"Keh!" Burn looked away. Hiroto turned his head to find a jacket for Burn. He took it off the hanger and showed it to him.

"I brought a jacket for you too, Burn." Hiroto said. Just one glance, Burn immediately grabbed the jacket and wore it.

"Whoa. Hehe. Hmm. Thanks a lot, dude!" Burn said as he zipped up his jacket.

"Just as I'd thought, you don't look good in it at all. High-quality clothes don't suit you." Hiroto said with a pout on his face and a finger on his chin.

"Well, my bad." Burn said really quickly with a neutral expression.

"But.. there really is no one here. Not even in the stores." Gazelle said. He had already put on a coat he found in one corner in the shop.

"Yeah...man. I still can't get over why it's winter!" Burn said.

"Wish it would turn back into summer again." Gazelle said. Hiroto and Burn turned to Gazelle with a shock look on their faces. Gazelle rolled his eyes, "I thought we've been through with this." The two redheads nodded with some 'oh's and 'ah's and add one 'I knew that' coming from their mouths.

* * *

><p>After selecting their winter outfits, everyone went out and walked around the city. Mimiru at the front walking with big steps and arms stretched out, balancing herself. The four boys chating to each other behind her made her want to join in. She stopped and turned around, her hands behind her back.<p>

"This kind of reminds me of a Science Fiction I read a long time ago." Mimiru said.

"An SF?" Burn wondered. The girl nodded which answered his question.

"The protagonist had a cat who started scearching for 'The Door to Summer' when it began to snow." Mimiru continued as the boys seemed to be interested, "The cat believed that somewhere in the house, there was a door that would lead to summer."

"I see..." Burn said.

"Also, the protagonist himself was in the worst situation. His lover cheated on him, he was fired from his job, and he was tricked into having his own invention taken away from him." Mimiru stopped to look at the boys reactions, she continued, "That's why he was also looking for it...looking for the door to summer in order to free the wintry coldness wrapped around his heart."

"That main character is like Burn!" Gazelle interupted, "Because...Burn got rejected from Rean, and..." The 'ting' sound rang. Burn gritted his teeth,

"I told you not to repeat that!" Burn scolded. The small bell rang,

_Came_

Burn heard the voice and jumped.

"Eh?"He turned his head from side-to-side. Still, he saw no one. The bell rang again.

_You came._

"It's that voice from before!" Burn said.

"Nani?" Mimiru asked.

"Fujisaki, can't you hear her?" Burn asked Mimiru, not turning his head to face her.

"No, nothing." The girl shook her head.

"Burn, it's got to be because of what's been happening all summer..." Gazelle spoke from behind Burn.

"That's not it!" Burn said as if he knew it was not true.

_I want...to meet you._

Burn cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, making his voice louder, "...WHO'S THERE!"

"Burn." Hiroto called. Burn ignored, he continued,

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Burn walked towards a dumpster which he thought was where the person who called him. He pushed away the trash and found a small bell. Burn stopped and stared at it.

"There's...no one there." He whispered to himself. A sad look with a mixture of wonder, scared and anger.

"Burn-sama?" Mimiru appeared behind Burn and pat his shoulder, a concern look plastered on her face, "Are you okay?" Burn just stayed silent.

"Where...is her voice coming from?" He whispered to himself. A cold wind hit the children and after it left, white particles came falling from the sky.

"Burn, it's coooold." Gazelle wrapped his arms around himself.

"Snow..." Hiroto mumbled the name of the white particles.

"You're right. It's snowing!" Midorikawa's lips widened to a huge smile as he looked up.

"No wonder it's cold..." Hiroto said. The children stood there watching the snow falling down, there was a pregnant slient. Mimiru felt something was behind her and turned around.

"Huh?" She said.

"What is it, Fujisaki?" Burn noticed Mimiru turning her head.

"Fireflies." She said.

"Eh?" Burn wondered.

"Look!" She pointed. Everyone turned to where Mimiru was pointing at and saw small lights slowly moving around.

"Wah, you're right. They're flying around." Gazelle said with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"Firefly." Midorikawa said.

"But it's winter..." Hiroto said, with disbelief on his face. Suddenly, they heard a can dropped and quickly turned around, but no one was there.

"W-what was that?" Mimiru said.

"Someone's here!" Hiroto said.

"Burn!" Gazelle called and wrapped his arms around Burn's.

"Hiroto!" Midorikawa called him and did the same as Gazelle. Both boys were afraid.

"Is there someone else here?" Burn asked as he slowly crept forward.

"Matte!...That's..." Mimiru called out to the boys to stop. Something is coming out. They waited.

"With a soft 'pish' sound...stood a young girl." Burn mumbled. The girl had brown, curly, long hair and straight bangs covering her eyes. A light brown coat with furs at the ends, a white shirt inside. Grey skirt and brown boots was the outfit she was wearing. A whistle about her neck.

"Wow! So cute!" Hiroto exclaimed. He walked towards the girl, not knowing Midorikawa's dark aura, "What happened to you? Are you lost in this world too? I'm Hiroto." The girl did not lift up her head.

"You came." She said. Everyone stared at her in shock, not one even muttered a word. Only Burn spoke.

"...Matte... Are you...the one who called me?" Burn asked. The girl lifted her head, showing her brownish red eyes. It sparkled as the girl smiled a smile so wide, that you can stuff a whole cake into her mouth. She ran towards Burn, the boots knocking on the pavement. Her hands connected together on her chest as she stopped.

"Uwaaah! I'm so happy! Ne ne, what's your name? What do you like?" She spoke so fast that you might never know when she would stop until Burn finally spoke.

"E-eehh? um..." Burn started to blush.

"Burn-sama is suddenly so popular." Mimiru nugged, the tips of her fingers covering her mouth. Feeling a litttle disapointed for Gazelle.

"Too bad for you, Hiroto." Midorikawa nugged the said boy, feeling happy inside.

"Unbelievable." Hiroto mourned in monotone.

"Isn't this great, Burn? Something good's finally happened!" Gazelle said to Burn, ignoring the pain in his heart.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, more like threatened.

"I should be the one asking." Gazelle returned back, coldly.

"He's Suzuno Fuusuke. We call him Gazelle." Burn introduced in a friendly way.

"I'm Mimiru! Call me Mimi!" Mimiru jumped and raised her name. A huge smile the same as what the girl had on her face.

"I'm Midorikawa." Midorikawa said, he pointed at Hiroto, "The one you just ignored is Hiroto." Hiroto had a sad look on his face, but he tried to form a smile.

"...I'm glad to meet you." Hiroto choked. The girl smiled and turned to Burn,

"And you?"

"Ah, I'm Nagumo Haruya. People call me Burn. Gazelle is my partner in soccer. Do you know how to play soccer?" Burn grinned.

"Huh?" The girl blinked and cocked her head to one side. Gazelle snickered. The girl scampered to Gazelle.

"W-what are you doing?" The girl pouted.

"Gazelle, what are you doing?" Burn asked, he despised that Gazelle would be so rude to the new girl.

"O-oh...yeah...it's nothing. It must be my imagination. Gomen!" Gazelle apologized and bowed.

"Hmm. You look like a good-for-nothing lion." the girl said.

"What's that?" Gazelle asked with an eyebrow raised up, for someone who is smart, he does not know what is a good-for-nothing lion.

"She sure told you off, Gazelle." Midorikawa said.

"what's that!" Gazelle asked, loudly this time.

"I think that instead of a lion, you look nothing like a gazelle." Midorikawa said.

"Midorikawa, you look like a girl." Gazelle said, coldly.

"Huh?" Midorikawa asked, "A girl? It's only my hair, but I don't like it."

"Stop it both of you, Midorikawa and Gazelle." Hiroto scolded.

"Ne Haru-kun, Play with me!" The girl asked.

"H-Haru-kun!" Burn exclaimed.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his wrist, but Burn pulled his hand away. The girl turn around, a confuse look on her face.

"W-wait. What's your name?" Burn asked.

"What? I don't know. You can give me a name, Haru-kun." The girl said.

"Me!" Burn pointed at himself, his eyes widened.

"hum!" the girl nodded, "What name do you like?"

"What name I...?"

" 'Rean', right?" Gazelle nugged.

"Gazelle!" Burn scolded.

"Ja, Rean." The girl said.

"No! That name's..." Burn's voice died away.

"I can't have that one?" The girl pouted.

"How about Nat-chan?" Mimiru shouted after a long time of being slient, "because it's summer, it should be Nat-chan!"

"F-Fujisaki..." Burn called Mimiru to keep her mouth shut.

"you gave her a Japanese name!" Gazelle scolded.

"I think this girl has amnesia. Heh, but stuff like that happens a lot, doesn't it?" Mimiru smiled carefreely.

"No it doesn't." Midorikawa corrected her.

"Haru-kun, do you like that name?" The girl asked.

"Eh?" Burn gave a thought and answered, "Yeah." His mouth widened to a grin.

"Ja, Nat-chan!" The girl smiled.

* * *

><p>Here it is the girl who has been calling Burn-sama! I hate her. Sorry you guys, but the girl in the CD did not have a face, so I have to think of one myself and I need to think of a look that fits her name and Burn-sama so brown and red is the colour. The outfit came out of nowhere. I tried my best to write it out. Thank you very much for reviewing.<p> 


	3. Yuki no New York

So long since I updated this thing right? I just can't think of anything interesting for the one-shots and though the looking glass. I feel like I have no motivation...This stinks... Well then, I think I could only post this story chapter as it is almost completed. Please read it and tell me what you guys think.

* * *

><p>The children heard the clock tower bell rang from afar. Gazelle sighed.<p>

"The snow...it's not stopping." Gazelle said, sitting down at one side and watching Burn and Hiroto trying to use their hissatsu shots. They found soccer balls at one field and decided to use them. They have been doing this for some time now. Kicking the ball over and over again. Trying to get the aura to happen. However, the power is not there.

"Atomic Flare!" Burn shouted again.

"Yesh, it's really not stopping." Midorikawa said. He was sitting beside Gazelle. His hands supporting his head.

"Ryuusei Blade!" Hiroto yelled. The same thing happened.

"Why not give up already?" Mimiru pouted, "It doesn't look like Hissatsu is allowed here."

"If we could use our Hissatsu, We'd be able to protect ourselves." Burn stopped.

"I wonder how we can escape from this place..." Hiroto bend down, tired from all the kicking. The three stood up and walked towards Burn and Hiroto.

"In any case, we've got no choice but to look for it." Burn asked.

"The door to summer, right?" Gazelle walked up to the boys.

"Yeah." Burn answered, "...huh?" Burn turned his head to a tree. He thought he heard something passing by him from behind.

"What's wrong?" Mimiru asked.

"There are claw marks on those trees." Burn said, noticing something on the trees behind him.

"You're right." Hiroto turned to the trees, "And they were big, sharp claws."

"There are some trees that look like they were mowed down too." Gazelle said, referring to some trees that their trunk had been cut off and they were not caused by sawcutters.

"L-look!" Mimiru pointed at a some what a pile of rumbles just a few distance away, "Even that house over there is destroyed!"

"How awful!" Gazelle commented.

"...So that means a horrible monster or something is here...and an incredibly violent one at that..." Suddenly, a snow ball hit Burn at the back, "...Dah! Oww!" Nat-chan giggled.

"I got you!" She said.

"What was that for?"Burn shouted after turning to face her. He grabbed some snow and threw it at the brown hair girl. "Take that!"

"Ahh!" Nat-chan screamed from the hit as she ran far away from Burn.

"A snowball fight! Me! Me! I want to join!" Gazelle raised his hands up high as he ran towards Burn and Nat-chan.

"A puny boy like you wouldn't able to keep up." Nat-chan said.

"i'm Gazelle!" Gazelle said, angrily.

"Go on, move!" She pushed Gazelle with so much force, that he fell and rolled towards the others. Mimiru ran towards her idol and knee beside him.

"Gazelle-sama!" Midorikawa bent down.

"Are you okay?" The snow boy brushed away the snow all over his body.

"No I'm not!" He whined, "What did I ever do to her!" He pouted with tears at the side of his eyes.

"Ow...Gazelle-sama is soooo cute!" Mimiru took out her camera and snapped a picture. Gazelle did not even scold her. He was too upset with Nat-chan with Burn then- Wait a minute...Why is Burn in the picture?

_I am jealous! _Gazelle thought and flushed red.

"Ah, you're all covered in snow." Midorikawa brushed away the snow on his shoulder.

_Come on Gazelle! You're not like that! You don't like that stupid tulip head boy. You hate him a lot! Stop blushing! _Gazelle told himself. Meanwhile, with Burn and Nat-chan.

"Heh, take that!" Burn threw a snowball at the brown hair girl.

"Aah!" The girl got hit by it, even though she ran a pretty far distance from Burn. Laughter between them, faces so happy, Burn smiling widely made Gazelle felt so mad, he wanted to punch the girl. He wanted to be the one to make Burn that happy, but that could not happen. They always argue over little things like food, who should do the kickoff and all that. but seeing him so happy with Nat-chan made him want to give them his blessing. Even if it hurt his heart to see Burn with another girl. Then, Gazelle realised. What was he talking about?

"That girl sure is energetic. Besides, what was that all about? Throwing a snowball out of nowhere in such a friendly manner..." Mimiru swallowed her saliva, "At a time like this? I don't believe it~."

"I really don't believe it. She likes Burn more than she likes me." Hiroto said. Nat-chan slipped and fell into the snow.

"Aah!" Burn gasped and ran towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Just then, little yellow lights started flying behind Nat-chan.

"Ah."

"Nani?"

"The fireflies." Burn watched them flying around, "They're back again."

"Fireflies?" Nat-chan turned around. Suddenly, more fireflies appeared.

"There's a lot more than before. It's so cold, so how could they be here?" He noticed them flying around Nat-chan. He grinned. Totally forgotten about the worries about this world.

"Look, Nat-chan, they're flying around you." Burn opened his eyes, revealing softened eyes, "They're pretty aren't they? Fireflies in the snow." Nat-chan did not look pleased. Her head dropped, hanging down. Her eyes could not be seen.

"I hate them." She whispered so softly that Burn could not hear her.

"Eh?" Burn waited for Nat-chan's answer. He noticed her displeased look. He's face turned concerned.

"I hate fireflies." Nat-chan said her first sentence again, but louder. Burn's eyes shoot up.

"W-why?" Nat-chan ignored his question. She looked up with a happy smile on her face.

"Hey, let's forget about Gazelle and the others and leave. Just the two of us." Burn shoot his eyes up again.

"The two of us?"

"Me and you, Haru-kun. Because, my voice reached you, didn't it?" Nat-chan said. Hoping that the boy in front of her would say yes.

"Yeah." Burn said. He was thinking if he should do it or not. Leave Gazelle and the others. Forget all about Rean and be with a girl who likes him. Go with a complete stranger who he does not know and be with her forever.

"Let's go." The sentence snapped Burn's thoughts.

"Eh?"

"Let's go!" Nat-chan said slower than before.

"Burn!" Gazelle shouted to the said boy from far away, "Stop playing around and come over quick! Burn!" Burn looked at the ice boy, he turned and stared at Nat-chan, thinking.

"Gazelle is calling for me."

"Who cares about him." Nat-chan said.

"But..."

"Burn! It looks like the afternoon is warming!" Gazelle called again.

"What's so great about that boy? He's completely opposite of you. Ice, cold, smart and calm. While you are hot, arrogant and rebellious. Why are you always by his side? If it was up to me..."

"Burn! Come over here quick!"

"Heh, geez. That guy always like this. That's why he kinda looks after me." Burn said, sort of panting as he said each word, because he was trying to ignore his problem, "Nat-chan, let's go back." Burn turned and ran up a small hill towards Gazelle, leaving Nat-chan sitting down in the snow. She stared at the back of the red head.

"Haru-kun..." She stood up and ran up to Hiroto, "Hiroto!" She called.

"Huh?" The other red head turned his head.

"Ne ne Hiroto, what do you like? I want to know everything about you, hiroto. Tell me." Nat-chan hugged Hiroto's arm.

"Ah." Burn's jaw dropped.

"What do you like to eat? What do you do for fun? And also..." Nat-chan went on and on and on.

"Burn, did you get rejected again?" Gazelle asked.

"No...I didn't..." The said boy answered.

"But Nat-chan just attached herself to Hiroto-kun now. And I can't allow this!" Mimiru flared up, "but I'm happy that Gazelle-sama got back Burn-sama." Mimiru's attitude changed to a happy one and even her face turned chibi with circle blushes.

"It can't be helped. Burn, you're just not lucky this summer." Gazelle said with a smile.

"I thought you'd comfort me, but you just made me feel worse." Burn said with a neutral tone.

* * *

><p>Our friends walked to a house. They could not start the gas so they made a fire using wood and started cooking some food. They all sat around the fire.<p>

"So warm! Too warm! I don't like!" Gazelle said and back away towards the cold end of the room.

"Is this okay? We proposely made a fire for you in someone's house and-"

"Not we! It's you, Burn-sama!" Mimiru cut Burn's sentence. She continued screamming by this in the background, "Kyaaa! Burn-sama is caring for Gazelle-sama!" Burn sighed and continued,

"and you are sitting down at one a corner not wanting the fire? What a waste." Burn leaned towards Gazelle, "Hey." Gazelle looked up, "You are a human and humans could not stand too cold places. So come over here and warm up!" Burn turned around to the fire. Gazelle stared at Burn with widen eyes.

"Kyaaa! Gazelle-sama is staring at Burn-sama!" Mimiru screamed and took a picture. Gazelle then pouted, crossed his arms and looked elsewhere, "No! Besides, we have no choice in making a fire, because..."

"No matter how far we went, we didn't see anybody around...We don't know how to get back to our own world..." Mimiru got back to her usual self and continued the sentence for Gazelle.

"I told you to stop completing my sentences!" Gazelle scolded.

"and it's possible there's a vicious monster wandering around outside..." Mimiru continued, ignoring Gazelle.

"Yeah..."

"Hiroto, I'm hungry," Midorikawa whined. He was pissed off with Nat-chan having to come back to Hiroto. Begging Hiroto to tell her everything about himself, hugging his arm all day even now.

"Hiroto, I'm also hungry!" Nat-chan whined and sent a glare at Midorikawa.

"The meat will be cooked very soon." Hiroto said as he flipped the meat again.

"And Midorikawa and Nat-chan only care about scrambling for Hiroto's attention." Mimiru said.

"I really wonder who she is." Mimiru and Gazelle turned to Burn, "She's a little weird. I wonder why she's here...and why I could hear her voice..."

"Burn-sama." Mimiru spoke in a scary voice.

"Huh?" Burn turned and jumped, Mimiru had a dark aura around her and yellow eyes instead of her normal snow white orbs.

"Burn-sama, are you that interested in her?" Mimiru spoke which sent shivers down Burn's spine.

"I-I mean, don't you think it's strange?"

"So you are interested in her!" Mimiru's voice grew louder.

"HotHotHotHotHot!" Gazelle shouted from the stove. Burn, Mimiru, Hiroto, Midorikawa and Nat-chan turned to the stove.

"Gazelle!" Burn rushed to Gazelle to check on him. No one knew, but Nat-chan turn away dissapointed, "What are you doing!"

"I-I was wondering if the meat was done cooking already..."

"Your hand's all red! We've got to cool it off quick..." Burn grab Gazelle's wrist and pulled him out off the house and to the snow. Hiroto walked up to Mimiru and asked,

"Aren't you going with them and take a video or something?" Mimiru just smiled brightly,

"I'm going to leave them and let them spent some quality time together~!" At the same time, no one noticed Nat-chan leaving the house. Back with Burn and Gazelle, they stopped running and Gazelle put his hands into the snow. Steam appeared above the snow as it melt.

"The snow's sooo cold!" Gazelle whined. Burn sighed and put two fingers on his forehead.

"I don't get you sometimes." Burn dropped his hand down from his forehead, "But it's good to cool it off right?"

"It's cooled off too much!" Gazelle shivered.

"Heh. Take out your hand."

"huh?"

"Take out your hand." Gazelle did as he was told. Burn took his hands and started rubbing them with his own hands, "That should at least warm them up a little." Burn breathe out warm air onto Gazelle's hand.

"T-thanks." Gazelle blushed, "I think i'm fine now." Gazelle withdrew his hand back. Burn and Gazelle kept slience after that for a few minutes. Burn sighed.

"I wonder what we're doing here. It's suppose to be summer now..."

"A lot of things have happened."

"A lot of things have happened ever since you came to Sun Garden!"

"No one likes a guy who grumbles all the time. You should become more like Gran."

"Hey, you. I thought this before, but you need to learn to shut up once for awhile."

"Well, I thought this before, but the way you talk pisses me off!"

"Well you...! You are girly and I thought you were one when I first saw you!"

"Burn, you make me worried about you! You make me worry about a lot of things!"

"Oh, is that so! Fine! See you!" Burn stomped away, "I regreted even helping you with your hand!"

"Where are you going!"

"Somewhere far away from you!" Burn shouted from afar. A few steps later, Burn stopped and kicked the snow.

"Daaah! Geez, that guy sure knows how to piss me off." Burn said to himself, "...But when I think about it, we've always been together." Suddenly, he heard someone walking up to him. Burn quickly turn around, "Gazelle?" Feeling happy that Gazelle cared for him. Then, he remember why he was there and continued, feeling a little disturbed by saying this, "I want to be alone for a little while. Don't follow me!"

"I'm not Gazelle." Nat-chan said.

"Oh..." Feeling dissapointed that Gazelle was not there.

"What happened between you and Gazelle?"

"We...had a little fight." Burn looked up at Nat-chan, "What about you?"

"Well...Midorikawa likes Hiroto right? And Mimi likes someone by the name of...Fubuki right?"

"Yeah." Burn gulped, "Don't tell me you want..."

"I'm alone with no one to love." Nat-chan said.

"I see..." Burn trailed off. He had a feeling of what Nat-chan wanted to say next.

"I'm kind of jealous of them."

"It's not always a good thing." Burn said, "It's actually pretty rough having someone to love." Burn's attitude became quiet and sad, "Especially when you love someone...and they don't love you back." Nat-chan walked up to Burn.

"Ne." Burn took a step back, "I hope you would be my partner." Nat-chan stepped again.

"Wait what!" Burn blushed and stepped back.

"I want you to be my partner in love." She stepped forward again.

"N-Nat-chan!" Burn blushed and stepped back.

"That's because I love you." The girl confessed as she stepped again. Burn's eyes widened. No one ever said that before to him.

"N-nat-chan..." Burn did not moved. Nat-chan stepped up to him again.

"Do you love me too, Haru-kun?" Nat-chan asked, hoping his answer to be yes. Burn had his head down. He was shocked and at the same time confused. Somehow, his hands moved towards Nat-chan's cheeks and took her head gently. Should he do it? Kiss Nat-chan. The girl blushed by the touch. Burn moved his lips slowly towards Nat-chan's, causing an even redder blush.

_What am I doing? D-don't tell me that I love her! No wait! What about Gazelle! Wait...what about Gazelle?_

"Uwaaaah!" A scream from Gazelle was heard and a splash. Burn snapped and pushed Nat-chan away. Burn stared at her and turned to where he thought he heard Gazelle's scream. Gazelle was splashing around in a river, trying to keep up float.

"Gazelle?"

"Haru-kun!" Nat-chan called him.

"Burn...! H-help!" Gazelle called again as the water muffed his words.

"Gazelle!" Burn ran towards Gazelle. He removed his coat and jumped into the water. The whistle around Nat-chan's neck moved, a bell sound was heard as she mourned out Burn's name,

"Haru-kun..."

* * *

><p>I know Gazelle-sama is a little- too OOC and how dare you do that Burn-sama! How dare you! But at least he saved Gazelle-sama right? Thankies for reading!<p> 


	4. Fireflies

I know I know. I've never update for a long time, but I noticed that this story is about to end. Let me give you a heads up, this is the 2nd last chappie. Don't be sad people. Don't be sad. I'm pretty happy as I've finally going to finish this thing. The others? I don't think so. i'm not even thinking of completing the one-shots, it's something like once you start it, you'll never know when it ends. I might end it when I leave school and start working. Hoping Inazuma eleven is still my favourite anime. Other than Through the looking glass, I might even rewrite the rest of the stories. Just felt like it you know? Who wants to read what I wrote man?

* * *

><p>The small bell rang.<p>

_I...have no one who will save me._

It rang again.

_I have no one who will stay with me._

To our friends from Sun Garden, Burn and Gazelle were out of the water and covered in towels. Both their teeths were chattering.

"It's so coooooold..." Gazelle said between chatters, "I think I'm gonna die..."

"I'm the one who feels like dying..." Burn said,

"B-but...When I tried to follow you, Burn, I slipped on the b-b-bridge..."

"W-why must you end up plunging into a river in this cold weather!"

"Here's some tea." Mimiru held out two cups of tea to the two boys. She was the one who helped took the towels and making the tea. She was watching Gazelle with her binoculars and spotted Gazelle falling into the river. At the same time she saw Burn jumping into the river, "Drink it and calm down."

"Thank you, Fujisaki." The two boys took it out of her hands as quick as can be and drank the tea not caring about how warm it was. Burn put down the cup and sighed very loudly,

"I've been feeling that it's all your foult that everything hasn't been going well for me." Burn said, without the chattering due to the tea warming him up.

"B-but, I did that because you went off by yourself, Burn!" Gazelle said, same as Burn, his chattering stopped.

"Just leave it." Midorikawa said from behind. Everyone turned around. Midorikawa and Hiroto were walking towards the group of three. Burn turned back to his front and looked down.

"I was at a good part too..."

"Eh? What, what was that?" Mimiru asked, thinking of what Burn had just said. She maybe Gazelle's biggest fan, but she also pairs him up with Burn, so she was also his biggest fan. That also meant that she would pay close attention to what Burn say or do,

"It's nothing!" Burn blushed and waved his hands in front of his face when Mimiru got close to him.

"A good part?" Mimiru gasped, "Perhaps with Nat-chan!" _No no no! Burn-sama! You can't!_

"You went to save me at a time like that!" Gazelle asked, blushing at both the coldness and Burn, "At a time when a girl looked like she liked you for the first time in your life!" Gazelle ran off to look for Burn to apologize for his attitude, but slipped and fall off the bridge, he never knew Burn would come to save Gazelle. Well, Gazelle did shouted Burn's name and not other names. Even if he was close to the house Mimiru and the others were. Hearing Burn said he was at a good part with Nat-chan, he could not help but feel happy that Burn only thought of Gazelle and not that girl. Maybe he did stand a chance.

"That 'first time in my life' bit was completely unnecessary." Burn said.

"Arigato, Burn!" Gazelle wrapped his arms around the redhead, making his face shocked and slowly a tinge of red spread across his face.

"KYAAAA!" Mimiru took out her camera and snapped as many pictures as she could.

"Hm-...ah... Y-you don't need to thank me!" Burn pushed Gazelle away and looked elsewhere, "I-I mean," Burn darted his eyes from Gazelle and back to elsewhere a few times, that blush still unable to go away, "I-I always make fun of you. T-take this save as a way of saying sorry!" Burn's blush turned to a deeper shade of red.

"Speaking of which, Nat-chan..." Hiroto interupted, looking at the scenery where Burn ran from.

"Huh?"

"She hasn't come back yet."

"You're right." Mimiru said, looking at the same place Hiroto was looking. _Better don't come back! Don't ever come back! I hate Nat-chan for breaking Burn-sama and Gazelle-sama's love! Huh?_

Mimiru was broken from her thoughts by Burn suddenly standing up and throwing away the towel onto the snow.

"Burn!"

"I'm gonna go look for her." Dissapointment filled Gazelle's eyes, maybe he really did not stand a chance. Burn just saved him because he was in trouble. While he already has a heart for Nat-chan. No. Burn blushed when he hugged him. He still has a chance. Right now, he could not allow that girl to steal Burn away from him.

"Me too!"

"Huh?" Burn stared at Gazelle. Why does he want to go with him? He hates Nat-chan. Or... Burn blushed again. He quickly looked away.

"We'll go with you too!" Midorikawa grabbed Hiroto's wrist, maybe on purpose or something else, but Midorikawa was determind to go. Hiroto just stared at the hand clutching his wrist. The other redhead blushed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after from walking, a storm set in and the wind was so strong that they could hear the wind howling.<p>

"Whoa! What an amazing snow storm!" Burn shielded his face with his arm and left one eye opened to help navigate him.

"Nat-chan!" Mimiru called out, no one replied.

"Nat-chan!" Gazelle did so too.

"Ah." Midorikawa opened his mouth.

"What's wrong, Midorikawa?" Hiroto asked. Midorikawa pointed at something,

"That."

"They're fireflies." Burn's eyes widened as those fireflies came flying towards them. First, fireflies during winter was weird, but it was fine to the group as anything can happen when they were stuck in a weird world. However, fireflies when there is a snow storm? That, they could not accept.

"There's so many of them." Mimiru said when she noticed more fireflies showing up together with the others.

"They're pretty but..." Gazelle added, "They're kind of scary!"

"No wait..." Hiroto said when he took a closer look at one of the fireflies, "They aren't ordinary fireflies." He showed the group his prove when he grabed one and opened back his hands, the firefly dispersed into smaller yellow glows and then dissappeared into thin air. All of a sudden, all the rest of the fireflies flew towards one point in front of them and then a bright shining light blinded the group. The light slowly dimmed and allowed the children to see what was happening.

"Uweh!"

"Gazelle?"

"Something...feels strange...Something feels strange!" Then, Gazelle suddenly turned and started running but was stopped by Burn grabbing his wrist before he could run away.

"Uwah! What are you doing!?" Gazelle still could not stop running, so Burn had to hug him from behind, "Stop fooling around!"

"Gazelle has gone berzerk!" Midorikawa exclaimed, "Huh?" Midorikawa turned around when he felt something was behind him. A firefly appeared and attached itself on Midorikawa's forehead.

"Uwaah! Wehh Waaah!" Midorikawa's eyes glowed yellow for a few seconds and died down. Then he, like Gazelle, started running. Luckily, Hiroto hugged him from behind, "Midorikawa, what are you doing!? Stop it!"

"What is this?" Mimiru asked, she walked to Midorikawa's and Gazelle's head, "Don't tell me..." Her eyes widened. the two redheads just looked at each other wondering what the white har girl was thinking about. Mimiru raised her hand and slapped Gazelle and Midorikawa's foreheads that the fireflies on them fell off.

"Mimi! That hurt!" Gazelle brought his hands to his forehead which had Mimiru's slap mark on it.

"Gazelle-sama I'm so sorry!"

"Vicious..." Midorikawa grumbled behind her back. The rest heard him except Mimiru who was only interested in Gazelle to hear what the green hair boy said.

"They turned back to normal..." Burn stared at the two boys before staring at the girl who cured them. Good thing he was not the one with the firefly on his forehead.

"What was that about?" Hiroto wondered.

"It was because of these." Mimiru lifted one of the fireflies which she hit on the snow, "These fireflies. Gazelle-sama and Midorikawa started acting strangely just as these attached to them."

"What? Those fireflies?" Gazelle said.

"It looks like there's something bad in them..." Hiroto said after thinking.

"So they're not fireflies. But why are they here?" Burn asked. All of a sudden, footsteps were heard and everyone turned around. "Eh?"

"Nat-chan!" Hiroto shouted. Shocked to see her there when it was dangerous to be near and happy to know that she was safe.

"Thank goodness you're alright. We were wondering where you went." Burn gave a grin at Nat-chan. However, the girl never replied neither did she even lifted her head up to face the group. All this time, her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"The fireflies..." Hiroto noticed them flying towards Nat-chan.

"They're circling around Nat-chan..." Burn spoke.

"That...! Look at that...!" Mimiru pointed out.

"Those fireflies are going into Nat-chan's body..."

"No way..." Burn could not believe it. He did notice that the fireflies had been flying around Nat-chan and he did find it suspious that Nat-chan hates them but never have he thought that those fireflies and Nat-chan had any connections with this world. "No way!"

"That girl is no ordinary girl who got stuck in this world, Burn!" Gazelle yelled. He had thought for a few minutes and guessed that Nat-chan is actually part of this world and this world is actually formed by Burn's own sad heart. Nat-chan might even be a girl created from Burn's crush on Rean! The fireflies are actually particles which are formed by Burn and created this whole entire dimension! "When I first met her, I felt that she was actually part of this world, don't had prove so I never told anyone."

"Then..." Burn tried to form the words to speak, "those claw marks..." When a certain amount of fireflies have entered Nat-chan who now already started glowing bright yellow like those fireflies, a loud growl was heard and Nat-chan's form morphed to what looks like a wolf but bigger like a truck and black like the midnight sky with purple highlights, red eyes with not emotion stared at the children, not even regonizing that they were once her friends. The bright yellow light dissappeared, leaving the competely morphed Nat-chan standing in front of them. Everyone shook with fear as the wolf gave one growl.

"She became a wolf!" Mimiru exclaimed with fear in the tone of her voice. She backed away by one step, too scared to even run away. she unlike the other boys, never play soccer or have any experience in fighting what so ever, the boys should be able to run away fast enough while she will be the one in danger. The wolf lifted his front leg and hit the building they were in earlier, it broke into rumbles and pilled up against one another.

"Don't!" Burn shouted to the wolf, hoping that Nat-chan could hear him. "Stop it!" He knew she should not, but it would not hurt to try.

"Burn, Look out!" Gazelle called, the redhead was able to douch the incoming claw of the wolf by jumping backwards.

"Uwah!" He ran back to the group.

"Let's run away!" Mimiru took a one hundred and eighty degrees turn and ran as fast as she could with the rest following behind her.

"We can't use our hissatsu wazza here!" Midorikawa said as he looked behind him at Nat-chan chasing after them. All of a sudden, the same jingle that only Burn could hear was heard by him.

_Don't go._ Nat-chan's voice said in his mind which made the redhead stopped running.

"Burn, hurry!" Hiroto called out to him.

_Stay with me._

"Burn!" Gazelle called out too. The wolf was going to catch up to them if they don't run.

_Don't be scared!_

"Burn-sama!" Mimiru yelled after seeing the two stopped because of Burn. Midorikawa did the same.

"I can hear her. I can hear her voice!" Burn told his friends.

"Burn!" Gazelle called him once again, "I can't hear anything!" He stressed on those words again to get Burn to understand and to stop his nonsense.

"Burn, come on, let's run!" Hiroto called out to him again. They still had time left to escape.

"I can't" Burn stood firmly, "I can't do that because...She's feeling terribly lonely right now!" Burn explained. He took off, running towards the wolf.

"Burn-sama!" Mimiru called the redhead back but to no avail, so she tried to warn him, "Don't get too close to her!"

"BURN!" Gazelle felt so afraid and worried, he was worried that maybe, just maybe, Burn might never come back. He almost broke into tears when that hothead ran towards Nat-chan. He was going to save her and not protect him.

"Nat-chan!" He opened a gate to where he last thought he saw the wolf, "Nat-chan..." He mumbled her name. He knew he could never love the girl because he loved Gazelle, but since this was his fault in the first place, he knew he had to protect that boy, the only way to do that was to save Nat-chan. He grinned, that silver head boy would not understand his thoughts, but that makes it even more worth his point to confess to him. After saving Nat-chan that is. He pushed open one more gate and was standing near the wolf which was stomping and growling to force the sun garden children to come out. That wolf had already crushed many bulidings and trees that Burn could almost not reconize what it was at first.

"Nat-chan..." He stood there panting and watching the wolf continuing crushing the houses, "You were created because of my rejected love by Rean, you were created without me knowing, to be a girl for me to love. Never did I know...that Gazelle was the one for me. Your creation was meaningless. I'm sorry, but I promise you, that I'm going to save you and get my friends out of here!"

"Burn!" Said boy turned around to see his friends running towards him. _They came all the way for me?_ Noticing Gazelle in the crowd gave him confidence to face Nat-chan. "That's no longer the girl we once knew. That's a monster who has been corupted by more of the sadness in your heart."

"That's right." Midorikawa finally spoke after a long time of not speaking, "She can't become normal again. Once something has changed, it can never return back to normal."

"That's not true! That's because...she laughed so much with us!"

"Burn..."

"She was friends with us!" The redhead took off running again.

"Burn-sama, listen!" Mimiru ordered, "Stop! Don't get closer to her!"

"Burn!" The voice Burn wanted to hear the most called.

"Gazelle..."

"Save her Burn! A-and..." Gazelle looked elsewhere with his cheeks flaring red, "c-c-come back to m-us!" Burn grinned and thumps up,

"Yeah!" The wolf saw Burn and came running towards him at high speed, crushing his obticales blocking his path. Burn just stood there waiting for it, as if he knew that if his voice could reach Nat-chan, it would stop. "I'm right here...I'm right here next to you. I'm not scared."

_Really?_

"Because...you are Nat-chan." What happened, really was what Burn thought would happen. The wolf slowed down and sat in front of Burn. Fireflies dispersed out of the wolf. Slowly, head to toe, they dispersed, leaving Nat-chan in a bright yellow glow.

* * *

><p>Ok finish! I know that it somehow doesn't make sense. I think somewhere it's doesn't make sense so don't ask me questions because I don't have an answer. I followed the drama CD and some parts I don't understand. Thank you so much for reading!<p> 


	5. Natsu e no Tobira

So long since I updated this thing right? I think I could post this story chapter as it is almost completed. Please read it and tell me what you guys think.

* * *

><p>She was fading, Burn could tell from how transparent she was. It was only because of her will to stay and tell Burn something which allowed her to be this way. Burn stared at Nat-chan, watching her form a smile on her lips. Her legs was disappearing into thousands of fireflies.<p>

"I knew it! She can't be saved!" Hiroto granted.

"Hiroto..." Midorikawa said his friend name telling him that he was right by his side.

"Burn-sama..." Mimiru watched Burn and turned to Gazelle hoping for him to say something assuring to calm Burn down.

"Burn..." Gazelle mumbled to himself so that no one heard him. Indeed, no one heard his words.

_Thanks Haru-kun..._ Nat-chan's eyes softened and gave a warm smile.

_Sayonara._ With that, she finally disappeared with the fireflies.

* * *

><p>"Ah...! We're back!" Burn exclaimed once again just like when he first came to New York with stretched arms. He and Gazelle were in front and Hiroto, Midorikawa and Mimiru were at the back talking. They were back in the summer New York and were walking back to the hotel. He dropped his arms down, his facial expression turned to a sad and hurt look.<p>

"Burn..."

"If...If I had decided to love her...If I had decided to be with her-"

"No you can't!"

"Eh?"

"You're mine, Burn!" Gazelle yelled with a tinge of red on the bridge of his nose due to his confession.

"G-Gazelle!" Burn was delighted because of Gazelle, but was shocked as he thought of confessing first.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" The chaos duo heard that familiar scream that could only be caused by Gazelle. As what they expected, Mimiru jumped and hugged Gazelle from behind, "Gazelle-sama confessed to Burn-sama! KYAAAAA! My life is happy forever!" And off she continued on with her fangirling. Burn and Gazelle smiled at each other and behind the fangirl's back, held each other's hand which Hiroto and Midorikawa saw.

"They really are together ne?" Midorikawa asked, not that he expected an answer from Hiroto because he knew the answer already.

"Yeah... ne Midorikawa?"

"Huh? Hi-" Midorikawa was stopped by Hiroto kissing the green hair boy's cheeks, causing a blush to form on his nose like Gazelle.

"While Mimi-chan is occupied by Burn and Gazelle, I'm safe to do this." Hiroto removed his lips from Midorikawa's cheeks and smiled at his now lover. Midorikawa smiled too, with the blush still on his face.

* * *

><p>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! T-T-They are finally together! Excuse me, you all know I'm happy. Good bye Nat-chan! I never had any likings to her. And HiroMido! AHHHHHH! Thankies for reading! Leave one last review!<p> 


End file.
